Super Street Fighter II
Super Street Fighter II - The New Challengers (スーパーストリートファイターⅡ, Sûpâ Sutorîto Faitâ Tsû?) is a Street Fighter game originally released as a coin-operated arcade game in 1993.thumb|300px|right|''Super Turbo HD Remix'' Trailer It is the fourth arcade version of Street Fighter II produced, following Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Street Fighter II: Champion Edition and Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting. In addition to refining and balancing the existing character roster from the previous installments, Super Street Fighter II also introduced four new characters. It was also the first game to be developed on Capcom's CP System II hardware, which permitted more sophisticated graphics and audio over the original CP System hardware used by the previous versions of Street Fighter II. Characters 'Returning Roster' * Ken Masters * Ryu * Sagat * Balrog * Blanka * Chun-Li * Dhalsim * E. Honda * Guile * M. Bison * Vega * Zangief 'Introduced in Super Street Fighter II' * Cammy * Dee Jay * Fei Long * T. Hawk 'Introduced in Super Street Fighter II Turbo' * Akuma - (Secret Character) Games * Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers - (1993) * Super Street Fighter II Turbo - (1994) * Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival - (2001) * Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix - (2008) - The sprites and backgrounds in the original Super Street Fighter II Turbo were replaced by high-resolution artwork drawn by UDON Entertainment, allowing HD Remix to make the most use of high definition displays. However, the game can be changed back to the original sprites as an option. Remixed music was also developed, later revealed to be handled by video game music website OverClocked ReMix. 'Compilations' * Street Fighter Collection - a compilation that contained Super Street Fighter II (and Turbo) and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, was released for the PlayStation and Saturn in 1997. All three games were close to their arcade counterparts. * Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition (ハイパーストリートファイターII, Haipā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū?) is an arranged version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo with the ability to choose every previously playable version of the characters from all five arcade versions of Street Fighter II (including the alternate versions of the characters in Super Turbo). It was first released as a PlayStation 2 game, but was backported to the CPS-2 hardware and distributed in arcades in Japan and Asia. The game includes an option to switch between the CPS, CPS-2 and arranged (from the 3DO version of Super Turbo) renditions of the game's soundtrack. The PS2 version of the game was sold as a stand-alone game in Japan and in the PAL region, and bundled with Street Fighter III 3rd Strike retitled Street Fighter Anniversary Collection in North America. This same bundle was released worldwide for the Xbox. Box Art Image:SuperSFIIJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SuperSFIICoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:SuperSFIIEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:SSFIITPC.png|Turbo PC Image:SSFIITRJapan.png|Turbo Revival Japan Image:SSFIITRCoverScan.png|Turbo Revival U.S. Image:SSFIITREurope.png|Turbo Revival Europe Image:HyperSFIIJapan.png|Hyper Japan Image:HyperSFIIEurope.png|Hyper Europe Image:HyperSFIIJapanSE.png|Hyper Special Edition Japan Image:SSFIITHDRBoxArt.png|Turbo HD Remix U.S. Image:SSFIITHDRLEBoxArt.png|Turbo HD Remix Limited Edition Merchandise and Advertisement Image:SSFIIOST.png|''OST'' Image:SSFIIGuidebook.png|Gamest Mook Image:SSFIIAd.png|''U. S.'' Ad Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Genesis Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:SNES Games